Chapter 7: Wander with a Pro
Chapter 6 Let me tell you something about deserts. They have three temperature settings: hot, blistering hot, and freaking cold. It also did not help that we were all dressed for more temperate climates. Needless to say, we were all sweating. A lot. After what seemed like hours of walking through the desert, but according to our watches was only about three minutes. We found an outcropping of stones that provided shade. Turns out that these stones also formed a cave that water somehow flowed inside and stayed there in a giant pool. Don’t ask me, I am not a nature expert. As we cautiously entered the cave and approached the pool a couple of giant snakes and a hyena attacked. Considering that these were just the mortal variety of critters our weapons became next to useless as weapons. Growlz, however, had us covered. He hopped off my shoulder and slammed himself into the hyenas face, trailing fire. As the fur burned the hyena ran outside and off into the desert. He then went to help Anna, who could only scream in fear at the snake that went after her. His claws closed around the back of the neck, slammed the head against the stone a few times and then he flew outside to drop it into the sand. Meanwhile, while I could not hurt the snake with my weapons, my shield did a fine job of preventing the creature from biting me. Sean took a page from Growlz playbook and snuck up on the distracted reptile, grabbed it, beat its head a few times against the rock, and sent it off to the overheated yonder. After a few more minutes Anna stopped screaming and collapsed. She took a few deep breaths and then looked straight at us. “If either of you ever, EVER, tell anyone what just happened, I will turn you into pincushions.” She said. We both agreed with her that nothing had happened as Growlz glided back in and landed by the pool. We drank some water, I brought out some basic food supplies I had packed in my jacket pockets and we discussed what we were to do. “Where are we?” I asked Anna. She has this ability she got from her dad that allows her to be able to tell where we were so long as the sun was up. Considering we knew where we were most of the time it was pretty useless, however in times like these it was awesome. “Somewhere in Arizona I think,” she replied, frowning at the chicken sandwich I had given her. “What happened to your solar GPS?” Sean asked as he ripped a bite out of his sandwich. “That’s the weird thing. Normally, I can tell where we are so long as the sun is shining. But right now, all I can tell is it feels like we are in Arizona. It’s like...It’s almost like we are in a magical area attached to the Sonoran Desert in Arizona, but we aren't in that desert.” She explained. “Your not,” replied an amused voice from the cave entrance. As we looked over we saw a figure dressed in an ancient Roman legionaries outfit. At his side he held a caduceus, but instead of live snakes it appeared to be automatons. “Ah, I see you are interested in my caduceus little brother. I am sad to say that it is not the same as our fathers. only allows me to defend myself, not to communicate. But I am lapse in introductions. I am called Wander, it is an acronym of my Roman name, but much easier to pronounce.” We introduced ourselves to Wander. “I have been guarding the deserts of our lands for many, many years. It is my job as an immortal. You are in the desert of lost fires. The home of the pheonix. And yes, before you ask, I know of your quest and why you are here. Actually, that is part of the reason I am here. Our father, Mercury, has requested that I lead you in the right direction. This desert is vast, and it is easy to get lost and much more difficult to find. Rest here, and I shall take watch. When you awaken, we shall travel, and I shall take you to the Pheonix’s nesting ground. It is there that Hyas,” Wanders face darkened as if he wanted to say many more things that what he already was saying, “has returned with the fire bird so that it may regain its power before he attacks Atlas again.” We wanted to ask more questions of Wander, but he got up and walked outside. We looked at each other, and silently agreed to take a second watch. Someone popping out of nowhere and claiming to be sent from a god was all well and good, but we have been through enough to play it safe. I took first watch, brought some scraps out of my pocket to keep my hands busy, and watched out the cave entrance. After about two and a half hours I woke Sean to take second watch and fell asleep. I had another dream. I saw Calligula standing in a black circle of rock at the base of a mountain. Up the mountain there appeared to be caves, the mountain rock itself was sun bleached, but each cave was darker than the rest of the rock, almost as if it was burned. Standing next to him was a tall man, well taller than Calligula anyways, dressed in black army fatigues. He had a black sword at his hip that seemed to suck the warmth out of the air. He was arguing with Calligula. “It is not my fault, little Roman, that you failed to retake the Labyrinth. Nor is it my fault that you could not defeat one little Demigod. I am not at fault for your weaknesses.” He told Calligula. “It is your fault that your impatience caused you to attack your father when Gaia was focusing on trying to resurrect her children. Timed at the same damn time that those three brats and the faun reached Enceladus in the middle of your attack. The Earthborne give their own a priority over flesh like you or Gods like me. I told you to wait until Porphyrion - “ “I care not for those foolish Giants. If I can destroy my father, I will receive his powers, just as Kronos did with his father. It may be that no man or god can defeat a Giant, but as a Titan, I shall be neither man, nor god. As it is, I need you to get me more of this Styigan stuff. The Saddle for the bird was damaged by that boulder and it must be ready for when I ride into battle again.” “No Hyas. I will not help you anymore. Your foolishness has caused the Gods of Rome to send their children against you, one of which has actually injured me - despite your cousins powers. I must seek out other power to absorb and become stronger if a half-godly child can injure me. I will however, give you one last thing.” Calligula closed his eyes and once more Mist acted contrary to its nature, formed into a small ball with a star on one side. “What is this thing?” Hyas asked. “It will call me back here. When the children arrive use the bird against the girl, take the quick one for yourself, but the boy with the coat. He is mine. I. Want. Revenge.” With that last statement, Calligula faded into the Mist. Chapter 8 Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Chapter Page Category:The Rise of the Emperor